The present invention relates to a safety system, and particularly to a safety system for protecting a vehicle occupant sitting on a seat of an automobile.
Related safety systems for an automobile are provided with an airbag apparatus at a center of a steering wheel, at an instrument panel in front of a front passenger seat, at an upper portion of a back of a seatback of a front seat or the like (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-268213 or Japanese Utility Model Application No. 3-50566). An airbag body of an airbag apparatus catches the body of a vehicle occupant moved forward due to a secondary collision in order to prevent him/her from being injured on a rapid acceleration/deceleration of an automobile such as in a case of a collision of an automobile.